Rarity (My Little Pony)
Rarity is a Looper from Equestria. One of the Elements of Harmony, specifically Generosity, Rarity was among the last of the Equestrian Mane Six to Awaken, she is still among the oldest loopers in Equestria. Her specialities are water-based magic and all kinds of enchanted items (principally clothing). Description Rarity is a white (alabaster) unicorn with a purple mane, usually styled. Her Cutie Mark is a trio of pale blue diamonds. Like almost all Equestrian Loopers, Rarity has an alicorn form she can assume at will. In it, her mane becomes transparent and refractive, like a diamond. She also has an "alternate" form dubbed Nightmarity, wherein her coat becomes a dark purple, reflecting the highly corruptive magics initially used to assume it. While she is the bearer of Generosity, Rarity also on occasion has displayed a selfish streak, though this has diminished through the Loops. She is highly dedicated to her chosen profession of fashion, willing to work for days on projects without sleep. Rarity is also deeply devoted to her lover and husband, Spike, though the two have been known to quarrel, in their own unique way. Rarity also has a fear of heights, something that she retained even after acquiring an alicorn form. History Baseline, Rarity was a dressmaker and fashion designer, among the first ponies encountered by Twilight Sparkle on her visit to Ponyville. It was their first encounter at which the young Spike gained an attraction to her, one he would build on throughout the Loops. The exact moment Rarity began Looping is not properly known, but she was among the last of the "Mane Six" to begin Looping, along with Fluttershy. Her early loops exposed her to other forms of magic, though she focused mainly on those which improved her passion for clothing. Like the rest of her friends, Rarity devised an "evil form", known as The Fashionista! (the exclamation point being part of the name) whenever she actually wants to use one. It was eventually supplanted by her "Nightmarity" form. As with many of the Equestrians, Rarity secured the capability to become an alicorn. This came about when Rarity was commissioned to produce fifty unique dressed within the span of a few days, something most ponies would not attempt. Rarity was undaunted, and threw every effort she could into the act. She created several dozen dresses, each of a unique, distinct and increasingly esoteric material, ranging from wool to cotton to cashmere to water to fire to gold to pure magic and eventually alicorn wing feathers, owing to increased sleep deprivation. The alicorn wing feathers in question were her own, Rarity having ascended without even realizing it, until Twilight told her so. A few Loops later, Rarity shared a "Sister's Loop" with Twilight Sparkle, wherein the two took the place of Princesses Celestia and Luna during the reign of Discord. After defeating him, the two were made regents of Equestria. Twilight, long experienced with the Sister Loops' habit of having the other alicorn go mad and be banished to the moon, warned Rarity. Despite several years of good leadership, soon Rarity began frustrated by trade disputes with Equestria's neighbouring griffins, and the lack of progress therein. Rarity came up with a plan involving fashion to solve this, which somehow mutated into her taking over their nation entirely, forcing Twilight to banish her. Over the next thousand years, Twilight had Equestrians donate clothing scraps in her "sister's" name, resulting in Rarity becoming buried under her own work. As the Loops progressed, Rarity and Spike began getting to know one another better, and the two eventually struck up a romantic relationship. After many, many, many Loops, they began talk of marriage. Their first marriage was a quiet, common marriage for their own convenience, later followed by a larger, more elaborate marriage with as many of their Looping friends present as possible. As a gift, their admin Sleipnir gave the newlyweds a "vacation" Loop immediately following, with the two as co-rulers of the Griffin Empire. At one point, Rarity and Twilight Looped in to The Disc, where they encountered a mad witch somewhere in the rural area of Lancre. The two disposed of the witch, only to be immediately confronted by the local Witches, Granny Weatherwax and Nanny Ogg, who presumed the two were local unicorns. After clearing up the misunderstanding (and Nanny Ogg confirming that the maniac wasn't anyone she knew), Rarity asked that the silver bridles the two Equestrians had been fitted with, if only for reasons of fashion. Abilities * Craftsmare: Rarity is the go-to pony for magical enchantments and for objects d'art within Equestria. She has rivals in some individual fields, but none with her breadth of skill. * Unicorn magic: As a unicorn, Rarity has access to Equestrian spell-type magic. Her main areas of interest involve creative arts, enchanting and telekinesis - a skill developed to the point she can manufacture a dress by individually controlling every single thread. **One of her most impressive creations is a unique alloy known as Tectonium, which blends various metals, including mithril, adamantium, and vibranium. Tectonium is one of the most indestructible materials in the multiverse, but is rather difficult to create. Her husband's wedding ring is made of Tectonium. * Alicorn transformation: Rarity gained the ability to become an Alicorn after designing and creating over fifty elegant and awe inspiring dresses, each from a different unique material (silk, cotton, wool, diamond chain mail, fire, water, solid magic, moonlight...) in under a week, while wearing her Element. * Alicorn magic: She can Ascend as far as becoming an alicorn. In this state, and wearing the magic items she has made, she is the equal of her husband's battle mode. * Oerth magic: She has spent time in Oerth style settings. Her main ability derived from this world is her signature spell, shrink item, which she uses to turn almost any form of matter or energy into a clothlike consistency. * The Element of Generosity: As the oldest and most experienced bearer of Generosity, Rarity has the most skill with using it. This element can be used together with the other elements (she is skilled enough to be able to hold together five non-awake users of the other five elements) and when used alone it has a minor healing capability. It also allows her to tell what other Element bearers are awake, by type. (e.g. she can tell if an Element of Kindness is Awake, but not which. She can tell the numbers of Awake bearers of each Element type.) The Element is also a sufficient catalyst for her becoming an Alicorn any given time. * Flight: Rarity is relatively less comfortable with heights than other Equestrian loopers, despite her being able to grow wings on demand. She has largely overcome this, but some residual nervousness remains. * Subspace Pocket: Like most Loopers, Rarity possesses the ability to store objects in a subspace pocket, allowing her to carry objects between Loops. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Equestria